


Drive Faster

by eternalsojourn



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Begging, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsojourn/pseuds/eternalsojourn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames is interrupted during a business meeting by a text from Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive Faster

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Drive Faster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620631) by [FatimaAlegra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra)



> This was for cherrybina's [Kink Fest](http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/211815.html?thread=14771047#t14771047). It was in response to a prompt asking for Arthur to beg. This is one of my few successful attempts at a quick and dirty drive-by porning.

Eames lifts his phone out of his inside pocket when it vibrates. Cobb is talking to the clients so Eames figures it won’t be too rude.

New Message from A:  
 _Come back to the hotel. This dildo isn’t cutting it._

Eames nearly drops the phone. He stands before he knows he’s doing it, and when Cobb gives him a worried look, Eames mumbles an apology and something that sounds like “family emergency” and is already beginning to leave the table when Cobb gives him the nod to go ahead.

It’s as he’s almost out the door that his phone buzzes in his hand again.

New Message from A:  
 _Fucking hurry._

He hits the speed dial on his way to his car. Arthur picks up after half a ring.

“Are you on your way?” And Arthur must not have been kidding about the dildo because his voice is rough and ragged.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes. Seven. I’ll be there in seven. Tell me what you’re doing right now.” Eames fumbles with his keys, the phone wedged against his shoulder, and he’s already fully hard in his trousers. He needs to adjust but he’s out of hands.

“I was stroking myself, and I got out the lube to finger myself a little. It wasn’t enough so I got out the dildo, the big purple one. But it’s not enough Eames, I need your cock.” He sounds young and vulnerable, needy in a way Eames isn’t used to hearing when he’s outside in broad daylight. The incongruity of it makes him harder than he thinks he’s ever been.

“Oh, pet. What are you doing to me?" Eames closes his eyes on a little shudder. "Talk to me. What do you want?"

“Are you on your way?”

“Yes, now talk to me.”

“I want your cock. I want... I want it in my mouth, I want to be at your feet and have you feed it to me. I want. No,” a frustrated groan is accompanied by the creak of furniture. “I need you to fuck me. I need that big hard dick stretching my ass. More. I want you to stick a finger in there too.”

Eames grips the steering wheel with one white-knuckled hand while he quickly hits speaker phone to free up the other to palm himself as he drives.

“What else, Arthur?”

“I want you to hold me down and fuck me. Hard. I want to feel your come spilling out of me when you’re done. And then when you’re hard again, I want you to fuck me again, using your come as lube. Where _are_ you? Please, Eames. Please, I need you so bad.”

The tires squeal as Eames rounds the final corner. He made it there in five.


End file.
